Fighting for Courage
by RenlyGenesis
Summary: Harry Potter grew up not knowing himself, his family, or even his history, So how exactly will he react to learn the truth that has been kept from him by those he thought he was closest to? Then you add in schemed political plans, psychopathic supreme rulers, a delayed creature inheritance, and a man desperately wanting to prove he can win any challenge even one of the heart.


If there was one thing that Lord Draco Malfoy hated, it was boredom. In his life he unfortunately had far too much time to spend on being simply bored. Today he was being bored during a meeting discussing the things that would affect him as he got ready to take his father's title of Duke.

The Malfoy family had been made Dukes when their King took the throne. Their King Tom had taken the Throne several decades from King Albus the wise. As one of the noble families that turned their backs on Albus Dumbledore they were gifted with a Dukedom and as much wealth as they could handle, but all this had happened decades ago when Draco was naught but a toddler.

Things had become dull after the war, no more infighting, no more strange magics, and Draco hated every second of it.

As he continued to half heartedly listed to his tutor prattle on about his marrital responisibilties, he for once heard something that held his interest.

"You were once betrothed of course, but now things are different and your parents have a choice to make there." His tutor Mikhail stated, bored himself.

"I was betrothed? To whom?" Draco questions moving forward.

Shocked by the interest in his young charge Mikhail stutters out, "I don't know for sure… What I do know is that the match was made directly by the king, but that your betrothed has been missing for decades. You would have to ask your parent's for more information."

Little did Draco know that his whole world was going to be upended in the face of many secrets that very few truly knew.

/

Laughter bubbled out of Harry's throat as he watched Padfoot beg for food from a peddler on the side of the road, he looked positively pathetic.

The mangy mutt trotted back to Harry with a lopsided grin, licking the remanents of his treat off his lips.

"Come on Padfoot, we were supposed to be in Ilidium by now and I know how much you hate going to the big cities so lets make this quick." He says affectionately scratching behind the dogs ear, recieving a happy bark in return.

Soon enough the pair is slowly making their way through the market streets, gathering any supplies they will need to continue traveling north.

Hearing a scream he sees a girl starting to fall off of an open balcony, down into the busy street.

Hurrying over Harry uses a spell to slow down her decent, that way he could easily catch her. With a smile he sets the visibly shaken girl down.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks softly.

"I am fine thank you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hermione Granger and you are?." She says softly curtsying.

"Harry Carson, Nice to meet you. May I ask how you came to fall?" He asks softly while looking the girl over for any visible damage.

Before she can answer she is interupted by a flash of red hair, "Hermione! Are you okay?" The new man asks holding her away so he can asses any damage.

"Yes Ronald, I assure you I am fine. I was just speaking to the man who saved me from a nasty tumble." She explains with an indulgent smile.

"Oh, sorry…." The enthusiastic man says rather deflated as he glanced at Harry.

"It's fine, that was what I just asked her. So what happened?" Harry asks once again with a kind smile.

"Oh well…. I was reading, and I was leaning too far over the railing and lost my balance…" She admits as her cheeks coloring.

Harry chuckles, "Well as long as you are okay. May I ask your name?" He asks of the red haired man.

"Excuse my manners, I am Ron Weasley." He explains, holding out a hand to shake Harry's.

When Harry takes his hand he finds himself being pulled closer to the other two, "You have to be careful using magic in this town, if you get caught they will make you register. At your age you would be put through testing by the lords, which is unlike us as we were forced to go through the acadamy. I sugest you get out of town as we weren't probably the only ones to notice." The brown haired woman whispers furiously glancing around.

"Is that a problem?" He asks not sure what he should be worried about.

"The problem is that you are strong to be able to slow my decent like that and not have any visible side effects, the strong magic users are usually taken by the lords here." She explains on the ruse of straightening his clothing from catching her.

"What about you?" He asks quietly as padfoot finally comes over to sniff at the pair he is speaking with.

"We were able to avoid detection by not using our full ability through school, so that way we wouldn't be taken." She explains stepping away.

"Let me treat you to dinner in thanks," The red haired man offers with a small tight smile at the girl beside him.

"I would be happy to accept as long as my dog can come along." He says with a smile, absently stroking the black dogs soft fur.

The strange couple, or that is what Harry asumes them to be as they were now holding hands, showed them towards a small tucked in cafe.

Once they had sat down the staff went about making them their drinks, giving the dog questioning looks but not mentioning it.

"Harry, you must have heard of the Duke and Duchess that rule over this town?" Hermione asks him, her voice low.

"Not really," He admits softly, his curiousity piqued.

"Well these two were once only a lord and a lady of a small province before the rise of King Tom. Even though they only had a small province, it was rich in many of the magical things that King Albus's army needed to fight back. With the Malfoy lord and lady on Tom Riddle's side, the wise King did not have a chance." She explain looking around nervously.

"When the 'mad king' took over, they were made Duke and Duchess and have ruled this area and the nearby one's with an iron fist. Ever since they have taken any individual who had any sort of magical talent, for what we do not know. All I know is that my older twin brothers Fred and George were challenged by the young Lord Malfoy, and when they showed magical potential they were taken never to be seen from again." Ron whispers furioiusly.

"Why are you tell me all this? not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't understand." Harry whispers back, feeling almost drawn into the melancholy surrounding the two individuals.

"We don't want to see someone kind like you, turned into the Lords." Hermione explains with a small smile.

"Well I suppose I will leave as soon as I'm able, I just have a few more things to gather in town and then I can leave. I don't believe I will be returning any time soon, and that is no indication on you two." He explains musing.

"Alright Padfoot, let us leave to gather the rest of our supplies." He says standing and stretching, "Thank you for this fantastic meal you really didn't have to." The dark haired man says with a smile.

"No, it was our pleasure and if you ever need to find us," He pauses taking out a piece of parchment to scribble on before handing to Harry, "This is where we live, and before you argue this is the least we can do after you saved Hermione."

After saying their goodbye's Harry slips away to finish his shopping at the large inner market. When he is done Harry goes to leave using the front gate.

Stepping into line he sees traveller after traveller pass through the gates, but when it is his turn he is stopped.

"We cannot allow you to leave, as the roads are too dangerous and night is approaching. You will have to find a place to stay for the night." The guard explains before manuevering him out of line.

"Padfoot, I have a bad feeling about this." Harry whispers softly to his black furred mutt.

He gets a soft whine in return.

Turning back to the gates Harry watches several more travellers, some younger and smaller than himself being allowed through the gates. This causes his worry to hike up once more.

Taking the pocket piece of paper out, he heads back into town to find a place to stay. Thankfully he believes the couple from earlier will give him asylum and hopefully some extra safety.

"Back so soon?" A cheery voice calls from in front of the house on the piece of paper.

"Unfortunately I may need a favor." Harry admits reluctantly as the black dog circles his legs restlessly.

"What is it?" Ronald Weasley asks as he drops what he is doing to move closer.

"Im not being allowed to leave the city."

"What do you mean? Was it because of the bandits?" Ron asks his brain obviously turning.

"That's what they told me, but they let children who were alone go through the gate." Harry explains with a smile.

"I see, come in. It seems we weren't wrong to tell you to leave…." Ron says with a sigh, ushering the smaller man inside.

"Has this happened before?" Harry questions as he takes a seat where Ron steers him.

"Only once that I know of but yes, a friend of mine ,Ernie Macmillan, his uncle was treated the same way." He explains softly, "Well lets get you a room set up, let me speak to my mother and then we will see what we can do."

"Unfortunately if the lords are after you, I'm not exactly sure what to do to help you. Beyond letting you stay here, and smuggling you out of the city we have few options. Also smuggling you out of the city might not fix the situation as they control the entire area." Ron explains as a round homely woman walks into the kitchen where they are.

"And who might this be?" She asks looking Harry over.

"This is Harry…. Carson right?" He double checks, letting out a small sigh as Harry nods to sat it was right.

"I see, so you were the one to save Hermione with that little magical stunt." She surmises with a warm smile, "Thank you for saving our smart girl, see our Ron needs her to keep on track and I'm terrified of what he would do with his life without her. I am Molly Weasley, Ron's mother." She explains with a nod and a smile, starting to pull food out of seemingly everywhere.

"It's alright mom, we already ate." Ron mentions, almost sounding panicked.

"Oh alright, but he is far too small." She mentions pulling the younger man into a hug, "Oh is that your dog dear?" She asks releasing the shocked man.

"Oh err, yes that is Padfoot." He explains with a smile as the dog starts to pose with his name being said.

"Well, I would like to officially welcome you to this humble abode we call the Burrow." Molly Wealey says with a grand gesture as if to envelope the entire house.

In the next room they lead him into, there are many unfamiliar faces with names to match. Such names as Percy, Charlie, Arthur, Ginny, Seamus, and even a Fluer.

As he is passed around to meet all the current and potential Weasley's he remember's something Ron said.

"You said this happened to your older brothers, but are they not here?" He asks the red haired man with a small smile.

The whole family seems to tense, "No, Harry I have 6 siblings and only four are here." He explains softly showing him a picture on the mantle of two smiling twin brothers.

Harry sighs, "I apologize for being so tactless."

Molly smiles, "Don't worry about it dear, there was no way for you to know that Ron is one of seven children. Do you have any family?"

"I have no siblings, and my parents passed when I was still a toddler. I was raised by my godfathers from a young age, and I know no other family than that." He explains with a smile.

"Oh i'm sorry to hear that, won't your godfather's be worried when you return home?" She questions having him sit in a seat near the fire.

"Well Remus will, but Sirius is more…. informed than that." The dark haired man mentions vaguely.

"Mom what is this all about?" One of the brothers asks, Harry believes this is Bill.

"Percy, this boy has been targeted it seems by the lord for saving Hermione from a fall with magic." Their matron explains with worry showing around her eyes.

"Then we will protect him!" Charlie exclaims, grinding a fist into his opposing palm.

"No…. I only came for a place to stay the night, I don't want your family to get in any trouble because of me!" Harry exclaims, standing to be on more of a level with the elder man.

Molly Weasley sighs again, "Unfortunately he is right Charlie, since we've already lost the twins any use of magic will result in all of us being taken in as well. Though you are welcome to stay for as long as you need." She makes sure to tell him with a reassurring pat on the knee.

"That is all I ask, so thank you so much for that."Harry responds with a kindly smile.

"Then Ron will show you to the room you will be staying in, you are welcome to anything inside it though I doubt the clothing will fit you."

Soon enough Harry finds himself being led up the stairs by Ron, after being forced to agree to join them for dinner of course.

Looking around Harry notices posters, books, and several other personal objects littering the surfaces of the tables in the room.

"Who's room was this?" He asks the red haired man who entered with him.

"This was the twins room," He says looking around wistfully.

"Why did you put me in here?" He asks softly.

"We don't have any extra rooms, so this was the best place." Ron explains with a shrug, before heading toward the door.

Picking up something on an area not unlike a desk he held it up to look at, "Oh those are the puking pastils that the twins made. If you eat one side it makes you puke and if you eat the other, it cures you. They were always making joke products to use in a store they wanted to open." He explains with a smile.

"Well if you need anything, I'm in the room across the hall." He mentions shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was closed Harry turned to examine all the different things litering the surface areas in the room, looking for more interesting paraphernilia.

Taking a bag from inside the sack he carried with him, he filled it with some of the joke stuff thinking that it could help him in the situation he was in.

Turning to the dog he digs some food out of his bag, "Sorry about this padfoot, I'm not sure how to get out of this but I really wish that I had some more guidance than you can offer."

Hunkering down, Harry lays down and decides to take a nap in case he will have to leave the city under the cover of darkness.

/

Draco Malfoy walks into the large room that is used by his parents for business, better know as delegating, with his mind filled with everything but what he is being called to see his parents for.

"Draco, I see you made it. I thought you must have gotten lost in the time it took you to get here." Narcissa drawls from her seat on a raised dias near the top of the room.

"I did not get lost, not really, instead I found myself so entranced with the loveliness of the new decor that I eventually caught myself taking far too long looking over it." He says sarcastically taking his place in front of their Near- Thrones.

Draco calls them 'near-thrones' since as they are not regents they are not allowed to have true thrones, but that did not stop the Malfoy Duke and Duchess from getting the closest damn thing they could to a throne room.

His sarcasm did not apparently fall on deaf ears as his father has to hide a smile behind his hand for a few moments, "Why thank you darling, I have spent a rather long time on this new scheme." Narcissa replies with a knowing smile, allowing the sarcasm to pass in the wake of the praise.

"So what have you called me here for today?" The young lord asks, his attention divided between his parents unsure which had a task for him to complete. If it was for his mother, it was a networking assignment to get more political clout. If it was for his father it was usually out in town and involved expanding their empire in some way, those were his favorite as they got him out of the castle and doing something interesting.

"I have an assignment for you." Lucius Malfoy starts, ignoring the grin starting to ghost over his sons face.

"What is it?" Draco asks, blanking his face once more.

"I want you to go into the city and retrieve a new magical potential for us." His father explains with a smile.

"Why? Usually the guard does that." Draco questions with a slight frown.

"The guard is busy with the other events that have been plaguing our city as of late." His father explains with quite a bit of disapproval in his tone.

"I see, and why is it so important to do this now? Why can't we scoop them up later?" Draco drawls out, just insolent to irritate but not enough to anger.

"I'm rather glad you asked, it seemed that they are a traveler that doesn't stay in one city for more than a few days before moving on. It also seems that he has made contact with those that could be leading the upsurging in the lower districts of our city." He explains with a soft smirk as he watches his sons interest get caught.

"If that isn't enough I've heard from some of our guard that he is a rather attractive boy of a similar age to you." Narcissa drawls out with a secretive smile playing over her lips.

That does officially interest their rather spoiled son, the idea of a challenging prey.

/

Harry wakes from a rather restful dreamless sleep from several insistent raps on his door. Getting up he straightens himself out before opening the door.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The same curly brown haired woman from before, Hermione his mind supplies, asks with a small nervous smile.

"No… Well yes, but it's fine I needed to get up anyway. What can I do for you?" He asks hurriedly before she can apologize.

"Molly asked me to call you down to dinner, I would also like to apologize for getting you into this situation." She mentions bowing her head in what could be shame.

Harry reaches forward and awkwardly takes her shoulder, "It's not your fault, I'm far too used to using magic that it would have eventually slipped out. We also don't know for sure that they have heard about my use in catching you." He explains, trying to console the woman.

"I suppose you are right, I just hope that you aren't taken." She says softly, with what could have been a sniff.

"Even if I am, I'm a little too slippery for anyone to hold onto and i'll get out eventually." He explains with a smirk.

"I hope you're right." She says sniffing once more before smiling.

"I know I am" He says with all sorts of self assurance.

She smiles softly and leads him and padfoot down to dinner, looking less guilty with every step down the stairs.

He smiles watching the woman put herself back together, through this he is able to put together what kind of person she is.

Strong, compassionate, intelligent, yet sensitive, empathetic, and many other things that came together to make her a trustworthy person.

Taking a seat he adds loving to his list for Hermione as she bustled about adjusting Ron so he is presentable.

The whole family gets to eating the enormous meal that had been placed on the table, friendly chatter setting the atmosphere light and airy.

Harry eats slowly, enjoying the atmosphere that has so rarely been a part of his life.

It all stops though as soon as knocking can be heard on the door.

Bill stands and gets the door as everyone stands to head over to the door.

Harry feels himself being pushed and prodded until he is behind some of the taller members of the family, out of sight.

Though their intent is good as he hears his description being listed off to Bill and those closest to the door, Harry decides that he won't hide and possible endanger this family.

So with that decision Harry gently pushes past the bodies, slipping out of the hands that try to hold him back until he is nearly at the front.

"I believe you are looking for me." He drawls out lazily as he pushes past Bill.

He takes a minute to enjoy the shock clearly written on the guards face as he feels himself being looked over, before the guard controls his expression.

They all seem to leave the small house and end up in the front of the tall building. Harry in front with the Weasley's standing nervously behind him.

Harry doesn't realize how bad things are until he hears Hermione whisper, "That is the young Lord Malfoy, I've never heard of him collecting a potential. "

"You are under arrest for the unlawful use of magic without a permit, " An almost bored voice calls out as an unfamiliar man steps forward into Harry's line of sight.

The man is tall, but not overly so, maybe six foot. His white blonde hair catches the sunlight just right, making it look almost platinum. His form is muscular under the light armor he wears with an air of confidence and familiarity. Though none of those things are the most striking about his appearance, no that is saved for the molten silver eyes that seem to pierce and melt at the same moment. All in all Harry finds the young terrorizer of this family rather attractive.

"A law I wasn't aware of until after I saved a girls life using it." Harry counters stubbornly, not about to feel cowed by this man.

"Ignorance does not allow you to break the law, you will need to come up to the castle to fill in some information about yourself." The blond man explains, some of the boredom escaping his voice.

Harry stepts forward, "Why exactly would I do that when I have done nothing wrong? Rather I believe you should be thanking me for saving the life of one of your citizens." Harry counters, holding back a smirk as he hears laughter behind him.

All of the boredom seems to be missing from the mans voice when he next responds, rather to be replaced with interest and irritation, "As in accourdance of the laws of our city, you subjected yourself to those laws as soon as you entered the city, you are to go up to the castle to fill out some paperwork."

"So are you saying that all I need to do is leave if I don't want to follow your self serving laws? Great, then maybe next time your guards shouldn't bar my way out of the city." HArry counters once again as padfoot comes to stand next to him.

"These laws are prevalent throughout all of the areas controlled by the Malfoy family, so even if you were to leave the city you would still be subject to the laws." The blond man states, "Now take him." He mentions with a dismissive wave, though not turning so he can see what will happen next.

When nothing happens he turns to see that the guards are trying to unstick their feet from the ground.

With a frown he steps forward to do the task himself, but is surprised to be subjected to unnatural whirling winds.

Strengthening his own shield he steps into the windy area and slowly progresses forward.

When the young Lord is close enough to touch the smaller dark haired man, he feels magic push against his shields and break through enough to slice open his cheek and a little over his collar bone.

Ignoring the sting, he strengthens his shield and just as the dark haired man is starting to retreat he grabs him.

Pulling the smaller man close, despite his struggles, he uses his magic to deposit himself, his quary, and the dog straight into the castle.

Allowing the dark haired man to break away he smirks as his captured quary attempts to use magic, "You cannot use magic here, only those with permission from the lord can."

His smirk only grows as the dog growls at him, "Now come, the only way you are getting out is if I or my parents allow it. All you have to do is pass a test, but I honestly doubt with your display that you won't pass with flying colors."

His euphoria only mounts as he notices that his prey is following, but continues to look around with a calculating eye.

"I am Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy line, and you are?" He asks not turning, as he walks down the twisting turning hallways.

"Harry Carson, general pain in the ass to those who wish me to conform." He informs snarkily.

Draco actually cannot help but laugh at that one, "That honestly does not surprise me, especially with how you acted earlier. I almost wonder what you would have done if you hadn't have been trying to protect the family behind you." He murmers, slowing down to see the other man's expression.

Harry speeds up, hating to allow someone to take the lead like that, "You will only see that if you royally piss me off." He mentions flippantly.

"Then I fully intend to do just that." The blond irritatingly enough purrs back.

/

Soon enough Draco guides them into the training rooms, signaling to the main trainer.

"Good day Lord Draco, may I assume that this is the new potential?" the unfamiliar man asks with a smile.

"Good day Theoradus you would be correct to, this is Harry Carson." Draco introduces softly before stepping back.

With a smile Draco sits back to watch Theoradus begin the excercise. As always he starts by sending sharp hardened pieces of magic flying toward Harry.

Unlike most, insteady of doging Harry simply blows them slightly away from him. Harry actually smiles and starts playing with the pieces sending them back at Theoradus.

Seeing that this is not working Theoradus goes to the next stage, surrounding Harry with flames and slowly bringing them closer and closer to him.

Harry once again different than normal, simply allows him to bring the flames closer. It seems as the flames don't burn him that he made himself impervious to fire.

Starting to frown Theoradus then disappears the floor, filling the pit he made with spikes, but unfortunately for him Harry simply hovers looking unimpressed.

At this point Draco is unable to hold back laughter at seeing his magical teacher so thoroughly pissed off.

Suddenly noticing movement at the edge of the pit, They both notice that the dog id quietly whining and looking over the pit at Harry while it paces.

With a calculating look at Harry, Theoradus flings magic at the canine.

That was when the world exploded in a flash of light, the training rooms were dessimated.

When his eyesight returned Draco looks around to see a crater in the floor where the other man had been, looking around he saw that he was standing next to his dog.

Something was obviously different about the other man, he had seemingly turned to frost. As he glanced at Theoradus his expression could have frozen a desert, "Did you get what you were aiming for?" He hissed out deathly quiet, almost bringin a shiver to Draco.

"Actually yes," Theoradus responds with a satisfied smile, "Your magic is on par with a noble house, I wouldn't be surprised if you had noble ancestry somewhere."

"Come with me," Draco says quietly as he walks around the room toward the door, fully expecting the other man to follow him.

Leading Harry back around a different part of the castle, he notices that the young man is looking around even more for any way to get out.

When he arrives at his destination Draco turns toward him, "Stay here, I will return in a moment." He says quietly, fully expecting Harry to be gone when he returned.

While the little lord is gone, Harry took the time to examine first padfoot and then himself for injuries from the blast before speaking softly to the dog.

"I want you to get yourself out of this place," He asks the mangy black dog softly, not hiding the affection in his voice.

Harry frowns when the dog simply looks at him with an expression that screams, 'no can do, Harry.'

"Please Padfoot, I can't allow you to be hurt. I don't trust these people not to hurt you." He says quietly as Draco returns.

Ignoring the blond he watches as the dog simply gives a small shake of his head.

"They are ready for you," The little lord cuts in, "Follow me."

"Like that hasn't been what I've been doing since I got to this godforsaken place. You know, I'm starting to feel like a god damned duckling." He snaps back, his irritation rising.

Inside he sees a man almost identical to Draco, shaking in barely restrained laughter.

"Why can't you have a sense of humor like he does? Talking to you has been nothing but infuriating!" He exclaims purposefully trying to rile the young lord up.

When the little lord simply smirks at him as if saying, 'I know what you're up to' and turns to his parents who are both examining the situation with much amusement.

"So you are the…. " The Duke, or Harry assumed, is cut off as Padfoot starts to bark and growl at the woman in the thronelike chair.

"Be still Padfoot." He orders softly.

As soon as the dog quiets and moves closer to Harry's side the woman leans forward, "I understand now, my my." she trails off.

"My name is Narcissa Malfoy, and I apologize for any inconvenience you have felt while you have been in our city." She says softly, standing.

"Mother?" The little lord asks softly.

"I've been looking for you for a very long time, " She says moving to take one of Harry's hands ignoring her son, "Hadrian Jameson Potter."

At that name the man stands as well following his wife down, "He does have the eyes, and from what Draco says the magical talent."

Harry pulls his hands away from the blonde woman, "My name is Harry Carson, I don't know what you're talking about."

"If I'm correct you were raised by Sirius Black, who also is the dog there Padfoot, and Remus Lupin. They were your fathers best friends in life, and your godfathers when he died. They probably told you that your parents passed away in the war, but nothing specific. They also most likely told you that they are wanted war criminals and that's why you have to travel so much, so that they don't get caught." She says quietly circling him.

Harry felt his eyes widen as she spilled more information than she could have known on her own.

"Though all of that is true, they are war criminals and highly wanted. You are far more valuable than they are, as the last living in the Potter line. Your parents were the Marquee and Marquess James and Lily Potter, who controled the border territory that we share with two other countries."

Tuning out the irritating blond's around him, Harry turns to padfoot, "Change. NOW." He practically growls out.

Quickly enough Sirius Black is standing before him, "Cousin," He sneers before turning toward Harry, "Please don't be mad Harry, me and Remus were only trying to keep you safe. I knew it was a bad idea to come here."

"Why?" He croaked out through a tight throat, "So you could continue to lie to me? You coward! You couldn't face me with the truth!" He yells growing more and more angry until he was literally seeing in red.

"Harry you need to calm down, you can't, not here." Sirius tries to caution.

"I can't god damn it!" He says trying to calm himself and failing as his world crashes down around him.

"I may not like you Narcissa, but if we don't move we will all be killed." Sirius explains pulling them behind the closest sets of furntiure that would shield them.

With that Harry fully loses control and the world loses sight, sound, and explodes into color.


End file.
